scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The House of the Nightmare Witch
| nextepisode= }} The House of the Nightmare Witch is the second episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and twenty-eighth overall. Premise Hot Dog Water becomes "New Daphne" as Mystery Inc. face a haunted house with chicken legs! Synopsis In Russia, a night guard is on watch inside a Russian museum. Velma and Hot Dog Water have broken into the museum and are trying to break into Baba Yaga's house while working for Mr. E. When they cannot reach the house, Mr. E decides that the only option is to buy it. After they leave, the figure of Baba Yaga comes to life and attacks the guard. After arriving in America, Curator Vronsky and his assistant are ambushed by Baba Yaga's House; snatching up the assistant. Fred returns to school, along with the others. Velma talks the gang into allowing Hot Dog Water (whose real name is Marcy) to replace Daphne. Later that night, they are driving together and receive a call from a policeman who encountered Baba Yaga, which was heading towards the woods. After heading towards the woods, Mystery Inc. discover the house. Velma and Marcy try to obtain entrance, but when they open the door, Baba Yaga is waiting behind it. She chases them around the house, trying to capture them, but then crashes into a rock and the house hobbles off into the woods again, leaving behind a trail of black mysterious liquid. After Mayor Nettles, Sheriff Stone, and the Curator Vronsky arrive, they investigate the clearing and report the incident. Velma and Marcy rush to the side to call Mr. E, whom tells them to find what is inside the house and retrieve it. Scooby overhears their conversation, and tells Fred and Shaggy later at Shaggy's house. Meanwhile, Velma and Marcy follow the trail of fluid and find the house; inside they find a piece of the Planispheric Disk. The rest of the gang is waiting behind them and confronts Velma about teaming up with Mr. E. After explaining her reasons, she tells the gang that they can trust her and that she only wants to protect the Disk pieces from Professor Pericles. The house later awakens and tosses them out. Baba Yaga appears and threatens the gang if they follow her again. The Disk piece was saved due to it becoming lodged in Mr. Trapples' eye. They also find a piece of Faberge egg, which was clarified by Daphne; whose mother owns Faberge eggs. Afterwards, Marcy clarifies the liquid as being a type of oil used in roller-coasters, due to her father owning an amusement park. Later, they chase the house out of the woods and into the city, where Shaggy and Scooby use a rope and the cross-bows to trip the house. After the house trips, Baba Yaga falls out and is taken into custody after being revealed as Curator Vronsky. He had kidnapped his assistant because she was getting suspicious of his causes for wanting to take it for free to America. He brought it so he could sell stolen Faberge eggs on the Black Market. He controlled the house with switches inside his cane. After taking damage to the leg, he commanded it to run off so he could repair it but couldn't achieve this due to Mystery Inc. following him constantly. Later Mr. E confronts Marcie about Velma double crossing him. She begs him to give her a second chance. Mr. E, however, warns her that Mystery Inc.'s days are numbered. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Velma Dinkley ** Marcie Fleach Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Janet Nettles * Daphne Blake * Anna Arkadyevna Villains: * Baba Yaga House * Baba Yaga * Curator Vronsky * Mr. E Other characters: * Russian police officer * Gary * Baylor Hotner * Ethan * Winslow Fleach Locations * Russia ** Museum * United States ** Crystal Cove *** Crystal Cove High School *** Crystal Cove Docks *** Haunted Hills *** Jones mansion *** Fleach home Objects * Baba Yaga House * Mr. Trapples * Gang's flashlights * Sheriff Stone's handcuffs Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Sheriff Stone's police car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Fred broke up the gang and with Daphne in because, among other things, he wanted to be alone to find his birth parents and disappeared for an extended period of time. He returned in the previous episode. * Hot Dog Water disguised herself as the Manticore in to close down her father's amusement park. She was let out on early probation for redesigning the prison's computer system to be more brutal and unforgiving and as part of that probation Velma has taken her under her wing; they were previously established as rivals in the aforementioned episode. ** Velma taking Hot Dog Water under her wing is really a cover up for what they are really doing: working for Mr. E to find the third Planispheric Disk piece. Mystery Inc. found the first in and have been searching for more since. *** Fred thinks Velma is working for Mr. E because they left her behind because she didn't tell them that Angel Dynamite was really Cassidy Williams which happened in All Fear the Freak. She's really working for him so Professor Pericles doesn't get the other disc pieces as he already has the only other two known pieces revealed at the end of the same episode. * Daphne declined to return to Mystery Inc. and turned down Fred because she was with Baylor in the previous episode. * Because of being one member short, the gang failed to capture Crybaby Clown in the previous episode. * Mr. E, waiting in Hot Dog Water's house, holds the same keytar he was holding in . Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America on September 8, 2012. * On cable systems like Comcast, this episode is mistakenly titled as House of the Mystery Witch. * Velma announces the "previously on..." recap. * Hot Dog Water's first name is revealed to be Marcie. * With support from Velma, Hot Dog Water replaces Daphne as a member of the gang. She later learns in that she's only filling in for when the latter returns. At the end of this episode, it's revealed that Hot Dog Water joined the gang to spy on them for Mr. E. * This was the three-hundredth overall produced Scooby-Doo episode. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Fred said in the previous episode he was only returning to capture the Crybaby Clown and then going back to search for his birth parents. Of course they failed at that, but it's possible he decided to give up on his search. In fact he doesn't even mention them and is only concerned about getting Daphne back which is ironic because he gave her up to search for them. It's possible that he's more interested in getting her back because she's something tangible and he realizes his mistake whereas his parents are impossible to locate. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. References External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes